White Angels
by Alice Emmaline Kirkland
Summary: Broken hearts, angels, brilliant pranks, anger problems, and everything going on as Bianca leaves Nico for the Isles of Blessed. Not the best time in his life. He's quite nearly devastated. (Rated for possibly cussing and death...) . And yes, the angel for the cover IS wearing clothes, they are just difficult to see due to her pose.
1. Gifts and Sisters

(A/N: So I finally got time to start typing my handwritten stuff! I have even more! I do this during school, my teachers are boring! Please review! =D

Disclaimer:

Nico: Thalia! She won't say it!

Thalia: Say the disclaimer...

Me: I don't want to say that someone freaking OWNS you guys! I don't even want to own you!

Thalia: Melody... I know that you have been to camp, but you STILL don't own the right to write stories about us.

Me: Fine! I'll say it! With a small price. *evil glint in eye*

Nico: Thalia... don't please don't force her to. I know what the price is...

Me: Smart Nico!

Thalia: Well, I don't, and she has to legally accept the fact she doesn't own us! Just make me pay the price, not Nico.

Me: Good Thalia! (I don't accept your terms.) Uncle Rick owns you guys. Sorry guys.

Thalia: Uh... what's the price? *kinda scared*

Me: You have to kiss Nico. Thalia, you should know better.

Nico: I told you! Don't accept... please...PLEASE *terrified*

Me: Its sad that I ship you guys, isn't it...

Thalia/ Nico: Yes! It's terrible! We hate it! (Did we seriously just do that? At the same time...?)

* * *

Nico POV

I was standing in my room- mad. I felt so mad I could scream. _'Thalia forgot to give this to me... The huntresses, no. ARTEMIS forgot to give me Bianca's things after she died..'_

I was holding a white angel stuffed toy. **(A/N: Description- an angel that looks like Bianca, white cloth and thread were the only materials visible, except for face and hair. Facial features made with black. Black straight horse hair was used. Was wearing flowing angel's dress, and no shoes.) **Baby-ish, right? wrong! Mother made it for Bianca when she was a newborn. The eyes of the doll at the time were closed, and the mouth open in an "O" shape. The doll's hair cascaded down to her shoulders. After our mother died, Bianca inherited it. It was her only possesion besides school stuff and clothes when we left the Lotus.

I saw that Bianca had changed it, and smiled. The doll's hair is now braided, the eyes open, the mouth smiling, and the doll was even wearing huntress attire, and had a bow and quiver full of miniature arrows. I also found a two-inch tall miniature replica, and could feel that both were filled with hematite.(1)

Bianca suddenly appeared, and my eyes widened.

(1.) Read [ s/5858591/1/The-Test ] to understand.


	2. Bianca's Visit

_(A/N: So... After they did my little request, Thalia came over to me and tried to put me in a coma (through electrocution) until Nico came over and... *Nico walks over*_

_Nico: What were you writing, Melody? *angrily*_

_Me: Nothing, really. I just stopped 'cause I don't plan on dying before finishing the story._

_Thalia: Good answer. Disclaimer?_

_Me: I don't own the characters, for the most part, but the white angels were my idea, and so are some other random things._

_Nico: You did it imediately this time!_

_Me: I didn't want to torture you this time. How'd you enjoy my punishment from last time?_

_Nico: It was incredible, and... *Thalia shoots really bad glare*_

_Thalia: Watch what you're saying_

_Me: *nosebleed*_

_Anyways... On with the story... That was overly dramatic. Zues, you just had to didn't you?_

* * *

**_Nico's POV:_**

Bianca suddenly appeared, and my eyes widened.

"I see you got my present." She said happily.

"took them long enough..." I grumbled

"Don't blame them... please... Nico." (pleadingly)

"Okay. I like the changes you made, and the smaller one is cute."

"As you can tell, I stuffed them with hematite. I was hoping you'd keep the smaller one in your pocket... you know, for the benefits..."

"Sure, Bianca."

_'Bianca, Bianca di Angelo. White of Angels. White Angels...'_

"Oh, Bianca..." I suddenly understood and it saddened me**.**

"You've made the connection I see!" she laughed

"Don't laugh!" Then, in a whisper, I added: "You're going to try for the Isles of Blessed... aren't you..."

She smiled at me sadly.

"So that's why you're being so nice... no riddles, so full of smiles and laughter. You want my last memories of you to be happy and of you smilying and laughing..." my voice faltered. Then I spoke again. "Well, I hope you come back one last time, because... because..." my voice falters and cracks.

It's ok, Nico. Calm down. I'll come back one last time before I'm reborn..." Then she stared, eyes wide.


	3. Before They Came

_Me: Don't own anything!_

_Thalia/ Nico: The fudge?_

_Me: Well, I was feeling like just posting as much as I can for now, so cry me a river, build me a bridge and GET OVER IT._

_Nico: Mel... Do you want me to take you to the infirmiry?_

_Me: NOPE! I feel fine, just... creative. SOLs were KILLING me, though. But my creativity is restored!_

_Thalia: Yay! No torture!_

_Me: Maybe... if you guys don't SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE THIS STORY I'll give you guys an even worse punishment._

_Thalia: Shut up Nico!_

_Me:Good._

* * *

Thalia's POV

"What?!" I shouted at Artemis. "You mean that poor little boy's sister's belongingings have been here the whole time?! *No wonder he was so heart broken* (underbreath)

-=flashback=-

Artemis had pointed to Bianca's stuff and asked "Whose is that?" No one responded. "Ah... I see... So these are Bianca's s things... I guess we should bring them to her brother"

A chorus of unhappiness erupted in the room.

"Aw... we have to camp now..."

"We have to be in the same place as BOYS?!"

"Why?! Why Zues, WHY?!"

"Why do we need to go to camp?"

And... That brings us to my explosion.

-=back to normal Point In Time=-

Artemis stared at me coldly. "Yes. That's right. Why do you care? It's not as if you **_care_**for this boy."

"He was a little brother to me. A cute, stupid, foolish little brother. Like Jason. His heart's been broken so many times, Hades had to take away many of his memories. Hades took away almost every memory of his mother, his whole life before Lotus Casino. He only left him with the truly important ones. He has nearly NOTHING. Now tell me. Do you still think I shouldn't even**_ think_**of him? He needs someone to look out for him. He's only twelve."

I practically screamed this at her too, but I knew better. In the hunt, _**If**_I had screamed this or **If** I had allowed myself to cry for him ike I wanted to, I would instantly have been kicked out for "falling in love with him."

"Everyone was so shocked, and no one complained about going to camp anymore.

"I see..." said Artemis. Well, I would like four volunteers, plus Thalia, for something special I have in mind...

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. The 'Poor Little Boy'

_"I would like for voulunteers for something special I have in mind..."_

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"... You will care for this "poor little boy" and teach him about the hunt. He will be our advocate at camp while we are away." She smiled "Any volunteers?"

"I will!"  
"So will I!"

Only two. My two best friends. Xena and Evelyn. Luckily. I'm still shocked that she's offering a quest to care for a **boy**. Wow.

We quickly accepted the quest, and she transported us, and ours' and Bianca's things to camp. We saw a letter on top of my bag. It read the following:

_ Dearest Huntresses,  
I hope you enjoy yourselves while there. Do not forget you are huntresses, and defend me and your sisters. Stay in your original cabins... except for Thalia. Choose a cabin, though, Hades or Poseidon are prefered, because the members of the cabins are powerful. I don't want you to be all by yourself, and the other gods and goddesses have agreed that you should never be alone at cabin. Ever. No funny buisness while you are there. Your vows still apply, and if you break one, you will be... released... from the hunt. Forever. Don't forget to have fun, and look to the stars for guidance.  
Yours truly,  
Artemis_

"Ooo-kay. Well that's a really **great** letter." I rolled my eyes to my own comment. "Now. All that's left for us to do is go to Chiron and make copies of the letter for those people who need it-

"But we can't tell people about our quest!-"

"And we won't. We'll scratch out those parts. Duh. Now go on. I can do it, so you guys go have fun, 'kay?"

"All right Thalia!" They cheerfully complied. Then they got curious. Of course. "Hey... um... do you understand that whole 'never be alone' part at all?"

"No... I was hoping Chiron would have an anwer to that." I answered.

"Oh. Alright. See you later!"

I siged and walked to the big house.

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

Thalia walked in. "Hi Chiron! How are you? Actually, how is camp?"

I smiled. "Thallia, it's good to see you. The camp and I have been good, but the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite have..."  
_Do you really want Thalia to find out now? Nico is hiding in his cabin refusing to move because of it. Is telling her the best idea? No. Of course not. Who'd want to hear about that before they have to?_

"You know what? What brings you here?"

She handed me a letter and answered me.  
"Special quest given by Artemis. Xena and Evelyn are here too!"

"Okay... go have fun" I mumbled and she then walked outside.

* * *

_Your welcome! _


	5. Surrounded

_Yep! I'm so awesome and guilty that I've done a double update... might put up even __**more**__ chapters. I forgot to have a disclaimer on the last chapter, so this one counts for that chapter too. I obviously don't PJATO, because if I did, I would: __**A.**__ be male __**B.**__ be way older than I am... and have a family __**C.**__ Disney would NOT have anything to do with PJATO. Enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I was completely surrounded. And hyperventilating. Then something amazing happened- even on demigod terms. An army of skeleton soldiers were... well I guess the only term I could use to explain it is standing... on a giant hurricane. Everyone else screamed and ran. Especially once I added lightning. Then I yelled for my friends.  
"You guys! Nico! Percy! Get over here!"

Nico was about to shadow travel, but I guess I stopped him. I don't know how I got him to or why he listened to me, but he did. I'm completely confused. Anyways, he looks completely terified, and I don't know why... They started running towards me.

"Coming, Thalia!"

I handed each of them their own letters (the edited ones! That don't mention Nico!) Then I handed Nico his sister's belongings.

He tore off, then disappeared into thin air. **(A/N Shadow traveling)**_  
He's probably in his cabin. _Avoice in my head said.

Needless to say, I ran after him.


End file.
